Look my way (bad guys Kdrama)
by arthur dark
Summary: Based on Korean Drama Bad Guys. Lee Jung Moon an ex-convict currently working for the police meets a doctor with a suspicious past.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright summer day in seoul the scotching heat and blinding sunlight was enough of a to keep anyone home… except for those who were in duty.

A group of police officer stepped out holding struggling men and pushed them into the police van, at the end of the group was a female officer "Take them to the church first we'll interrogate them before sending them to jail." She ordered to one of the officers. "Yes, Inspector Yo." the officer answered and walked away after a salute. They had just busted a drug deal and it was time to investigate to find out the real dealers but before that she needed to check her…. Beasts to make sure they were in one piece and fit to for further investigation.

She walked to a grey van and stepped into drivers seat. Four men were waiting for her inside one was them was a man in suit Jung Tae-Soo ex-contract killer, "He isn't looking good we need to take him to the hospital." he said. "There is no need it's nothing I can't handle." said an old man, team leader Oh Goo Tak ex-police officer, he was wounded and inspector could see the blood flowing pretty badly, holding his was a heavy man name Park Woong-Cheol, ex-gangster. "Don't be stupid the wound looks too deep we need to have it stitched." he in a worried tone.

"Leader Oh you really need to get it stitched." said the last guy he was wearing a black jacket tall lanky guy hardly showed any emotions, Lee Jung-moon an ex-convict who was put into jail for false accusation. Of course he was almost a freeman… almost.

Inspector Yoo turned and started the engine "Alright we are going to the hospital."

At the hospital all the members stepped out of the van Tae-Soo and Woong-Cheol each holding Goo-Tak on each side a few steps ahead were Jung-moon and inspector Oh, a few seconds later two men came running with stretcher Goo-Tak was laid down. Inspector Oh showed her badge "He was stabbed on the side and needs help." The two men nodded a doctor came running and was about to touch Goo-tak when he said "Since we are here I have a request….."

A female doctor stepped out of the operation theater of the general ward in Seoul Hospital. A nurse came running toward her. "Doctor Han Yeon-Joo, there a patient requesting for you." Dr. Yeon-Joo looked confused for a second then quickly asked the nurse to show her the way.

Yeon-Joo ran across the hospital hall where she met Goo-Tak who was being taken to the emergency room. The moment she saw the patient she knew who it was, "I can see that you haven't changed your habit of getting stabbed or shot." said Yeon-Joo in an irritated tone. "I not called the mad dog because I stay still and safe like other officers, these wounds are nothing get me stitched and I'll be on my way." Said Goo-Tak.

Yeon-Joo could feel her veins popping up in anger how can this old man boast at a time like this. "First of you are a human stop calling yourself an animal, secondly even dogs need to be taken care of by someone cause if they don't, they DIE, thirdly forget about getting discharged anytime soon."

The door to the emergency room opened and Yeon-joo with her nurse went in. The door closed as Goo-Tak stated his displeasure. Inspector Oh and the three men who had been following stayed outside. "Who was that woman?" asked Woong-Cheol. "Don't ask me." said Tae-Soo looking at Inspector Oh. "No idea." She answered.

"Girlfriend?" said Wong-Cheol. There was a long awkward pause at the hall. "No-way" said Tae-Soo. "She would be around his daughter's age if she alive." said Jung-Moon.

"Yeah that's right there's no way." said Woong-Cheol. "Then who is she?" said Tae-Soo. "We'll ask him when he get's out." said Jung-moon. Everyone agreed and waited for the doctor step out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look my way**

* * *

Han Yeon-Joo steps out of the emergency room, into the hall where she met Inspector Yo behind her were three men making her look like a gangster's leader rather than an officer. Yeon-Joo however did not stare at anyone of them it was neither her first time seeing men like them nor did they concern her. "So how is he?" asked Inspector Yo. "He will be fine IF he rests that is. The cut was deep and I would have suggested him to stay at the hospital for atleast a week but judging by his habit and line of work I believe I can't keep him here for much long." Inspector nodded. So they can get back to work right away then she thought. There was still lot of thigs to be done about the drug dealer's case they were working on. "However I fully plan on keep him for the night for observation." continued the Doctor, the moment of relief evaporated. "I have given him sedatives so he won't be running anywhere. You can have him tomorrow morning." the doctor smiled and was about to leave. Anyone could tell the Doctor was displeased by the stated Team leader Oh's state.

"By the way" Yeon-Joo paused her body at the statement. "May I ask what is your relation with Team leader Oh?" asked one of the men. He was in a neat and stylish suit yet he seemed like a man she should never cross.

"Well you could say I'm his daughter." there was a moment of silence as the group stared at each other leaving Yeon-Joo confused. "How old are you?" A lanky looking guy asked. "Excuse me?" the question clearly confused her. [How was everything related to age?]

"Please don't get us wrong it's just that you seem to know him very well."

[That was not a convincing answer.] thought Yeon-Joo.

"Well I'm not his biological daughter, I met him 7 years ago. During the case of my parents death. He was kind to me... and took care of me. Until recently I was in USA and shifted to Korea. I was actually here to take him with me but.. I heard that not only had he lost his job as officer but also he was in jail now. He gets out whenever the police department need him to solve difficult cases."

"Wait how do you know this part?" The lanky guy looked at her suspiciously.

"After I found out he was in jail from his former partner I went to see him in jail." she answered.

"Wait are the one who came to him about a week ago with an attorney to get him out of jail?" asked inspector. "What?" asked all three men in one voice.

Yeon-joo sighed in disappointment "Yup" she answered. She had such high hopes, she was so sure her foster father innocent, but after talking to him about how he ended up in jail and all his crimes she utterly fell in despair. Nevertheless she could not hate him.

Suddenly long hands grabbed her arms jerked her with force. "Get him out of jail? Do you even know what that guy did? He destroyed somebody's life!" It was lanky almost yelling. Tall jet black hair hung over his forehead and eyes staring at her send chills down her spine as if a psychopathic killer was staring at her in anger. The man in suit and a guy who looked like a gangster forcefully separated him from her.

[What the hell is wrong with him?] she thought.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. This was the one, the guy, against whom, her father had created false evidence for serial murder case and had him put in jail. Yeon-Joo's breath stuck on her throat as she stared as the man was dragged away by the men in suit. "We are very sorry." apologized Inspector Yo as she bowed down and walked after.

"No please don't." Said Yeon-Joo as the feeling of embarrassment had creeped in. "Please don't hate him." Came a voice. It was the third man he looked like a gangster yet he seemed to have some sort of a soft side as he spoke.

"That guy just went through a lot because of those false accusations he isn't really that bad if you get to know him properly." he bowed and followed as well.

Yeon-Joo was left was a state of shock as to how she should react to the situation. She quietly watched as the four left. Especially at the lanky looking guy.

Lee Jung-Moon a guy with an IQ of 160 at the age of twelve youngest to have PhD, diagnosed as psychopath, falsely accused of being a serial killer an ex-convict released after 3 years after proven innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jung-Moon had been waiting with everyone outside the emergency room for a while now. When the doctor stepped out Dr. Han Yeon-Joo that was what the name the nurse had given them earlier. She looked like she was really displeased and the behavior she had displayed made him jealous of the Leader Oh. She cared about him so much. her concerns towards him, made her look adorable. He stared at her unable to take his eyes off. She looked so young to be a surgeon, she looked at least 5 years younger than him.

"How old are you?" Suddenly his tongue slipped shocking him. She gave him a confused look that embarrassed him. He looked away trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Wait are you the one who came to him about a week ago with an attorney to get him out of jail?" asked inspector. "What?" asked all three men in one voice.

This shocked him for a second what she went to get him out how could she to a guy who did him wrong.

He grabbed her "Get him out of jail? Do you even know what that guy did? He destroyed somebody's life!" He was almost yelling his deadly eyes stared at her but what he returned back was a scared stare, tears almost about to fall, his anger suddenly calmed down they looked so innocent Jung-Moon helplessly stared at her. Until Tae-Soo whose hands had immediately slipped in after he had grabbed her was finally able to separate them. Tae-Soo grabbed him and forced him to leave but he was still staring back at her in awe. Tae-Soo turned him away bringing him back to reality.

They were walking outside the hospital doors towards their van when Inspector Yo who was following him asked "What do you think you were doing? She was a civilian. I can understand you can't forgive Leader Oh but don't bring it down on her like that we can all get into trouble."

Jung moon entered the van without a word everyone followed him. "Leader accepted his sentence he even refused her help. We all know he is not the type to walk out on a crime he committed then what are you afraid of?" asked Tae-Soo.

Inspector started the engine. Jung moon stared at his reflection on the window glass. "She came to save him... When I was in jail nobody came to get me out, I was innocent but there was not a single person out there who would fight for me. When I heard there was someone trying to get him out I thought why? Why does someone who did me wrong still have a person who is willing to fight for him when I had none... I am not angry... I'm just jealous. She is not even his real family and yet..."

The rest of the team glanced at him feeling sorry as they drove off in the night.

XxXxXxX

Yeon-Joo's walked out of her patients room when she saw her father walk out of his own room. "From a doctor's point of view it's a really reckless thing to do." She said. Go-Tak's steps paused, he turned and smiled back at her. "These men are dangerous and they need to be put in prison as soon as possible." He explained to her in a gentle voice.

Yeon-joo sighed in defeat, "Fine, how about I walk you to the gate." she said. Her father nodded and they walked out of the hospital. The Inspector was waiting for him with the van standing at the gate. Goo-tak stopped in front of the van, he was about open the door when "Wait take my visiting card. Be sure to call me..." She took out her visiting card was about to hand them over but paused she bit her lips for a second then quickly took out the pen she was carrying on her chest pocket. She scribbled down a few lines and gave it to Go-tak." and I have left my house address and the code to my door if there is any emergency and you a place to stay just. "

Go-tak looked at his Yeon-Joo. You haven't changed much you still worry about me the same way you did before. Yeon-joo smiled back, Go-tak gently patted her head she smiled at him. Then he slid the van's door open, sound drew Yeon-joo attention however what she saw was not an empty interior of the van as she had hoped but cold eyes staring at her. It was Lee Jung-Moon inside the car, she suddenly remembered his grip from last night freezing her at the very spot she stood. One of his eye was covered by his hair making his eye look even more intense.

These eyes hypnotized her to the point she did not even realize her father saying her good bye. The doors closed and the van moved away, a few seconds later her legs finally gave in and she dropped on the cold floor.

"What the hell was that?" she said to herself.

XxXxXx

Jung-moon Stared out of the window wandering if he had her frightened to much last night but he meant no harm. Guess he would have to apologize.

"Leader Oh you sure you wanna do this? The doctor seemed worried about you." asked the Inspector as she drove the car. Leader Oh Go-tak only nodded. "By the way I have all the file you asked for." said The inspector pointing at the files on the dash in front of him. Go-tak took some of them. "What are those for? New case." asked Tae-Soo.

Go-tak shock his head "An old one actually... These are the files involving Yeon-joo and her real family 8 years ago." the men at the back looked straight at the Go-tak.

"I also had a background check on her here is the report." Inspector took the one of the files from the dash and handed over to Wong-cheol. "It wasn't that hard to run a background check on her since she is famous she is practically a celebrity." said the inspector.

The three men looked at the doctors profile. Wong-Choel read it out loud "IQ- 146, at the age of 7 became a surgeon at the age of 10, loved by patients came to Korea last month after disappearing for7 years, Wow look at her age she is 8 years younger than Jung-Moon."

"Looks like we have a competition." said Tae-soo teasing Jung-moon frowned but kept quiet.

"She was daughter of the CEO of renowned hospital, 8 years ago she was in an accident while returning from a party with her parents. Her parents died and she survived that was when I first met her, I was in charge of the case. She accused her uncle of being behind the accident but there was no evidence. Soon after her parents died there was an tax invasion case and the hospital went bankrupt. Her uncle sold the hospital at a really cheap price taking everything and she did not even see a dime. That bastard... Anyone could tell he was behind it and his motive was money but without any evidence nothing I could do. She also had a brother who was born mentally ill. I guess I felt sorry for her that I took them both in. Poor thing she was such a good surgeon but no hospital was willing to take her in because of her age. She needed money to treat her brother. Kids of her age went to school and she went to pat-time jobs." Go-tak sighed feeling sorry.

"What happened then?" Asked Jung-moon who was listening to it all very carefully.

"The case ran for a year during that time her brother disappeared the uncle was the suspect however again there was no evidence against them 7 years ago the case ended in her uncle's favor but right after that the whole family disappeared including Yeon-Joo." Jung-moon's body stiffened. He kew where this conversation was going. " A month later the whole family was found dead, rotting, in a secluded area tortured to death. After that I never heard of her until a month ago when she suddenly showed up at the prison." Go-tak passed the last file Jung-moon stretched out, quickly took it and went back to his seat.

Jung-moon could feel the atmosphere becoming heavy. Go-tak clearly loved her as his child and it could easily cloud his judgements. Jung-moon suddenly felt a unknown pain... why? Why did have to be her? He gripped the file before opening it.

"You said she disappeared with her uncle's family... You're suspecting her to be the murderer aren't you?" asked Tae-Soo.

"Well she definitely had a motive. " said Inspector everyone agreed to that. "But that does not mean she did it." Go-tak quickly responded." Yeon-Joo was never the type to hurt anyone no matter what the circumstances were." Jung-moon could tell just by the tone, Go-tak's sentences were only to assure himself that she was innocent and somewhere deep within himself suspected her of being the murderer.

* * *

A/N : Daebak! Why do i fell like I turned Jung-moon into a bully? HMM...

(⌍་д་⌌)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

* * *

Tae-soo watched Jung-Moon staring at the file on Yeon-Joo specifically on her picture lost in deep though. "Oi Phsyco why are you staring at Yeon-Joo's picture as if she is your long lost love or something?" teased Tae-Soo. Wong-Choel almost broke into a laughter but controlled it Jung-Moon glared at Wong-Choel slammed the file shut. "You kids stop making stupid jokes." said Go-Tak, sounding like a protective father.

It had been several days since Jung-Moon saw the doctor, they had just wrapped up their case and were on their way to drop off Wong-Choel to the prison. "Inspector Yo can you turn the car and head to the police station I would like to talk to detective Park." said Go-Tak.

"You mean your ex-partner?" asked Inspector turning the wheel of the car to make a turn. "Is it for the case reguarding Dr. Han?" asked Tae-soo, Go-tak nodded. The van stopped at the station, Go-tak rang the phone and detective park stepped out of the station and into the van. "Let me guess you're to ask Yeon-Joo?" asked Detective Park closing the door of the van as he took the front passenger's seat closing the door. "How did you know?" asked Wong-choel. "It wasn't hard to guess since Yeon-Joo came to visit me a few weeks ago and suddenly when i got a call from inspector to pull out all the file on Yeon-joo's family beside i wanted to talk to you about her anyways."

"What do you mean?" asked Go-Tak. "First of all it's weird how she appeared out of nowhere at the station that day I had just finished my last case and returned to the station."

 **Three week ago**

Detective park entered the station when he heard saw a woman asking questions one of the female officer. "Are you sure there were was no one looking for me 6 years ago. I'm I really not on the missing list?" asked the woman. "I'm really sorry ma'am but you really aren't in any of the missing list from six years ago?" said the female officer. The woman sighed in disappointment, the voice seemed strangely familiar to Detective Park so he waited for her to turn. "Well thank you." said the woman and turned around but when he saw her face for a second he believe himself. The woman walked towards him and caught him staring but she ignored him, feeling awkward. "Yeon-Joo?" Detective finally called her out, she paused. "Wha- What happened? You just disappeared...We all thought you were dead or something and why didn't you contact us for so many years." Yeon-Joo gave a confused look as Detective Park kept on talking in excitement. Detective Park realized her confusion she needed to take it slow. "You know what, let's go to my desk." Detective Park showed her his desk and they were now sitting across each other.

"He is going to be so mad at you when he finds out about you?"said Detective Park he was really happy. "Huh?..Who?" she looked confused. Her curious eye stared at him. "You're father... Oh Go-Tak."

"I have a Father?" she looked at him with a blank face. "No-way are you kidding me, how can you do this to that old man just because he is not related by blood to you. I mean he took you in after you're parent's accident case and ran around to find the criminals for a full year and…" Detective Park finally paused and looked at Yeon-Joo face. She had a lost child's look on her face, curious listening to every details he spoke at the same time confused she had no idea what was going on. "Where-where can i find him?..."

"After that I told her about your case, she just listened." said Detective Park. "Wait does that mean she did not recognize me?" asked Go-tak.

"I'm not sure I showed her you're picture she seemed to be able to recognize you're face but she did not know your name, she also said one more thing 'There has to be a mistake the man from my memories could never do something horrible as that.' which actually surprised me. I didn't know what to make of it." said Detective Park.

"What if she had an amnesia or something... lost her memories, then left for another country... and recently started remembering things. This got her curious and so she came back to Korea"said Tae-Soo. "Yeah but why wouldn't she tell Leader Oh about her missing memories?." asked Inspector.

"I guess we'll just have to ask her about it ourselves." said Jung-Moon.

XxXxX

The van stopped infront of a large gate beside it was a small plate with Yeon-Joo's name written on it, the four men stepped out of the van. "I'll pick you guys up after 3 hours." said the inspector and drove off. "Why did you want us to come?" asked Tae-Soo. "For some reason I feel like I'm gonna need kids."said Go-tak as he walked towards the smaller gate beside the bigger one meant for visitors without a car.

Once they entered throught the gate it was a few minutes walk to the house. The area surrounding the house was pretty big. It was night time so the lamp post surrounding the house was turned on. "Wow she must be rich. Just look at the place." said Wong-Cheol.

Go-tak took out the card Yeon-Joo gave him then hit the code to the lock. The lock opened and Go-tak entered the house followed by Tae-Soo, Wong-Choel and Jung-Moon at hall way inside was well lit, on the floor were two pairs of shoes one was a pair of heals and the other one was sneekers Jung-Moon could guess it belonged to a male Jung-moon felt a bit dissapointed. Everyone took off their shoes. There was a another door that lead to the living room which was pitch dark and they could not see the switches.

"Yeon-Joo-" Go-Tak was about to call out his daughter when hard foot slapped across his face and he thudded on the floor. Wong-Choel punched through but it was dodged his hand was grabbed a swift leg slipped behind. His body lifted from the floor and landed on top of Tae-Soo. Another swift punch was thrown at Jung-Moon landed on his face he felt a scotching pain on his cheeks but he made a fist and counter attacked. His fist hit the air suddenly his arms were grabbed and swung it behind his back. He tried to move forward but felt a cold metal touching his neck it was about to press through when suddenly the light turned on. "What's all the racket?" came a voice unknown of the situation.

"Yeon-Soo GO BACK INSIDE!" the voice from behind commanded. Yeon-Joo's looked around her jaw dropped with shock. "Oppa! What do you think you are doing?" she rushed to Jung-Moon grabbed the man's hand that was holding the knife, removed it, pushed him away, the man did not resist. Yeon-Joo quickly pushed Jung-Moon behind her making sure she was in the middle to protect Jung-Moon. "What am I doing? I'm protecting you, these men broke into the house." shouted the man. "They did not I gave them code to the lock." said Yeon-Joo.

"What?" shouted the man.

"Yeah now put away the knife." said Yeon-Joo. The man put away knife and Yeon-Joo swiftly moved around. "Are you guys okay?" Checked the three men each one for any serious injury then finally came back to Jung-Moon. He had a slight cut in his neck and bruise on the cheek he got hit on earlier. Yeon-Joo glared back at the man "Ji Jae-Kyung you are so in trouble." said Yeon-Joo. "Why don't you guys sit down? I'll be back." Pointing to the sofa, then moved to the nearest table and reached out for the drawer, Jae-Kyung followed her. "Ya! Ya, Yeon-Joo can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"It's none of your business Oppa." Jung-Moon was still standing Yeon-Joo caught his wrist and took him to the sofa. The rest of them followed and sat on the sofa. She examined Jung-Moon's wound on the neck then started wiping it with a cotton ball. "Yeon-Joo…" Jae-Kyung called out again. Yeon-Joo took a deep breath "The man from my memories."

"Man from your memories?" asked Go-tak. "I'm sorry Dad I didn't tell you earlier I lost my memories 6 years ago in an accident." So their hunch was right she really did lose her memories. "Okay. That's enough these four men need to leave." said Jae-Kyung. He reached out for Jung-Moon but Yeon-Joo slapped it away. "I told you to stay away from them." shouted Yeon-Joo.

"And I told you not to look for him or look for your past." yelled Jae-Kyung. "Why? Why should I not? I don't even know if I really even existed in the first place I feel like a ghost there isn't a single person from past. Forget the past don't even know who I am…. Oppa I'm tired of living with fragments of memories, that I don't understand, it scares me. Okay? I donno what they mean at all. They keep haunting and I donno why?" Yeon-Joo eyes filled with tears begging Jae-Kyung, Jung-moon watched the guy's face carefully he was angry and he thinking, dangerous. [What is he thinking?] thought Jung-moon. Suddenly Jae-Kyung's expression changed and he swiftly sat beside her.

"This is exactly why I don't want you to know, okay? Memories that are scary who knows what they mean?" Jae-Kyung slowly reached out for her hands as if he had turned into completely harmless guy nothing like before. "Let's forget about this, okay?" he said in a gentle voice. "I'm right here…. I'll protect you from all of it even those bad memories, like I have done for past 6 years you don't need to remember anything come on you have a new life now."

This bastard was manipulating her and looked like Yeon-Joo was falling for it. [Yeon-Joo don't look his way. He is trying to manipulate you.] his thought never made it out. "Yeon-Joo let's go back to the States." Jung-Moon watched Yeon-Joo in dilemma.

"If the past is haunting you then it's better to resolve it besides what the point of having a detective father." said Go-Tak who was smiling but glaring at Jae-Kyung at the same time. Guess he picked up the situation as well. "Yeah we'll help you." said Tae-Soo. Jae-Kyung gritted his teeth as if he would bust out in anger any second but took a long breath and let it out. "Fine if that is what you want, but if things go wrong we go back to States whether you like it or not." commanded Jae-Kyung. Yeon-Joo's face brightened up, she nodded.

"Alright let's start with introduction then I'm Jae-Kyung I'm a limousine driver and you guys?" everybody paused for a second. Go-Tak was about to answer when Yeon-Joo intervenes. "These men are detectives Oh Go-Tak, his colleagues, Mr. Jung Tae-Soo , Mr. Park Wong-Choel and finally Mr. Lee Jung-Moon."

"Wow the way I see it Mad dog, a contract killer, gangster and psychopath." said Jae-Kyung, sarcastically Go-Tak's team gave an icy glare to him. "Stop making fun of them." shouted Yeon-Joo angrily. "Okay, okay it was just a joke." said Jae-Kyung trying not to provoke her any further. "Have you guys had dinner how about I make you guys some." said Yeon-Joo giving an angelic smile. "Sure and I'll help you." said Go-tak. Yeon-joo nodded and Go-tak got up right before he turned to follow her, his eyes darted at Jae-Kyung. It was a signal to his team to keep an eye on Jae-Kyung and to not let him into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N : Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. I really like the series, after i finished it, looked for fanfiction almost 1 full week but could not find any so i wrote one myself. I hope you will continue reading it and also enjoy it. Thank you :)

Oppa:- older brother or boyfriend


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The embarrassing memories of Yeon-Joo's brother attacking her father and is friends flashed on Yeon-Joo's mind. Suddenly her temper rose and she butchered the cabbage in front with her knife using all the force she could gather. "Damn It that crazy, crazy guy!" paused for a few seconds after she remembered she was with her father Go-Tak in the kitchen. Go-tak stared at her dumbfounded, embarrassed she gave a wry smile. There was a long silence in the kitchen unlike normal houses Yeon-Joo house had a separate kitchen, dining room and living room. "You have a really big house." said Go-tak. "Yeah cause I'm rich." said Yeon-Joo, she smiled. "Why didn't you tell me about you're amnesia?" asked Go-tak. Yeon-Joo put down her knife after a few seconds of hesitation she decided to answer him. "To tell you the truth I wasn't sure whether I could trust you or not… what if the man from my memories was just fake… So when I came for the first time in prison to see you I came alone… you were very different from my memories but I same time I sort of felt at ease, I felt I could trust you." There was a hint of guilt in her tone. "I'm sorry" she apologized.

"I think I can understand how you feel. However it doesn't look like you need to worry too much about it since your boyfriend protects you so well." said Go-tak. The feeling of embarrassment flooded back in. She quickly took some more vegetable and started cutting them. "Jae-Kyung Oppa is not my boyfriend. He is like my brother to me... over-protective brother to be precise. Every time I brought somebody home he would make a big deal out of it and scare them away. Thanks to that I have neither had any close friends nor boyfriends in 6 years. I came to Korea without telling him but I don't know how he figured it out and came here without any notice today. If I had known he would come here i wouldn't have given you my house number. I hate him."

"then why do you endure him?" asked Go-tak who was cutting meat. "Cause he saved my life. I had a car accident before I lost my memories. When I woke up for the first time I had no idea who I was, doctors told me about the accident and that Oppa had saved me. The police found a file with medical university certificates my driving license and ID but there was nothing on my family. After I got better we tried to find out about my parents but we didn't find anything. Probably cause I was in Busan back then and searching at the wrong place." Yeon-Joo put the frying pan on the stove and turned it on, then poured in some oil.

"What made you give up on searching?" asked Go-tak giving her the meat he had cut earlier. Yeon-Joo dropped them into the pan carefully followed by some freshly cut vegetables.

"I got attacked one night, while I was returning from groceries shopping that was when Oppa saved me again. Few days later the police found his dead body after that Oppa started becoming paranoid about my safety and we left for the States." said Yeon-Joo as she took a pair of chopstick and stir-fried the meat and vegetables.

"I see… can you tell me more on this guy who attacked you, perhaps he told you his reason for attacking you?" said Go-tak. Yeon-Joo shook her head and turned off the stove then suddenly remembered. " Oh,Yeah 'You should not have lived you're ill fate will follow you.' That was what the attacker said to me when I was attacked. By the way why was I in Busan 6 years ago? Back then why didn't you come looking for me?"

"That's because Yeon-Joo, you have been missing for 7 years and not 6." said Go-tak. "Wait 7 years?" said Yeon-Joo in shock. "And I did look for you 7 years ago." said Go-tak. "So that is why there was no records anyone trying to find me 6 years ago." she said to herself.

"By the way how did you realize you were from Seoul." asked Go-tak.

"It was my University degree certificate was from Seoul. 6 years ago when I had the accident I thought I was a local resident in Busan but later on it made me wonder if I was from Seoul instead. So I came to Seoul, asked the University... they gave me details on my families and the hospital I used to work in but I could not find anything on them. The hospital that i used to work in wouldn't let me close to them, the only lead I had was from Detective Park. Who told me what happened to my parents and how you saved me." Yeon-Joo sighed. "It must have been because of your Uncle the hospital you used to work in used to belong to your parents when it was taken away and sold by your uncle you couldn't stand it so you chose to fight, didn't end very well. I can't believe they still kept you band after 8 from that hospital. That bastard Uncle of yours was a sore loser every time I talked to him got on my nerves. Your loose gave him great pleasure he must have been jealous of your families success." Go-tak paused for a second looked at Yeon-Joo."By the way they are dead. Someone murdered the whole family." said Go-tak trying to see if yeon-Joo's reaction, she nodded casually."I know, after I came back from USA a woman came to me saying she was our family Lawyer and told me I had no family left and I had inherited everything from my family including this house. I had no idea." she said. "And when was that.. meeting the lawyer I mean?" asked Go-tak. "Couple of days." She answered casually.

"How much longer do you guys plan on taking?" said Jae-Kyung standing at the kitchen door with his arms folded. "It's almost done." said Yeon-Joo with a smile. Jae-Kyung was frowning without saying anything more he walked across and exited through the second door in the kitchen into the dining room. "And you, why are you eavesdropping at their conversation?"

Jung-Moon was sitting on the dining table. "I was not eavesdropping, I was reading a book." said Jung-Moon showing the book. "There is a study room in the house for that." Jwe-kyung stated.

Yeon-Joo started having a bad feeling so she intervened "Oppa let's not do this anymore. Okay? ..." she quickly took out some plates from the shelves and passed it to Jae-Kyung. "Here get the table ready."

Jae-Kyung did not complain and set up the table. Jung-Moon did not move and flipped a few pages a few moment later Tae-soo and Wong-Choel came in the dining room. Yeon-Joo brought all the dishes food out and carefully put them on the table, looked as if they were made by some sort of chef. "Wow feels like I'm in some sort of high class hotel or something." said Wong-Choel. Yeon-Joo smiled "Thank you. I'm glad you guys like what you see." she answered, then served a plate of beef for everyone. Jung-Moon closed his book and tasted the food surprisingly she was good at cooking. He glanced at Yeon-Joo with a slight curve on one side of his lips and continued to chew on his food.

Then there was an awkward silence for a while until there was a call and Jae-Kyung excused himself out. Team Leader Go-Tak took this chance and spoke up. "Jung-Moon how is your search for house coming along?" Jung-Moon looked at him confused for a second. "I still need some more money to afford a room." He answered. "Aigoo, you poor thing can't even afford a house." That last sentence confused Jung-moon for a second. [You poor what?] thought the three men.

"Wha- What is this about?" asked Yeon-Joo afraid she might offend someone. "Nothing much it's just that our Jung-Moon... ever since he got out prison he had so much hardship." It didn't take long for Jung-moon to realize Go-tak was setting up a trap he glanced at Yeon-Joo who seemed curious and worried at the same time, she was falling for Go-tak's trap.

"Hardship?" Yeon-joo glanced nervously at Jung-moon.

"Yeah. Ever since he came out of prison he had been trying to get a job but because he was diagnosed as a psychopath no one is willing to give him a job, he gets a few once in a while from the police department but it's hardly enough to even feed him." Yeon-Joo's jaws dropped "Then how has he been living all this time?" she asked.

"He lives in an abandoned church. He sleeps on the one of the broken bench every night. That place isn't so bad until it starts raining that is… The roof leaks so… Or when it's really hot and dusty.." he shrugged.

"That's horrible. Perhaps he could stay at someone's place?" she asked.

"Yeah but all three of us live in prison he has no family or friends he could rely on..."Go-tak glanced at his daughter he could tell she was trying to find an alternative for Jung-Moon's situation. "Do you think you can let him live here?" he asked her slowly.

"What?" Yeon-Joo almost choked on her food. Yeon-Joo was about to open her mouth but Go-tak continued "Never mind it's too crazy… I guess, it's just that I've been feeling so guilty towards Jung-moon since his life is a mess because of me… I'm so sorry I thought since you are my daughter you would be willing to help me but I guess I must have crossed the line since I'm not even your real father…." Go-tak's last few words shocked Yeon-Joo, she gasped and without thinking anymore she spoke up. "Of course, he can stay, as long as he need and I'll be sure to take care of him as well." assured Yeon-Joo with a smile. "I knew I could rely on you." Go-tak smiled at her. Yeon-Joo glanced at Jung-moon who was staring back at her. She quickly concentrated at looking at her plate and nervously gobbled up her food.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The dinner was done and it was time for Go-tak to leave. The stood at the main door of the house "You won't need to walk us to the main gate. I have some official matters to discuss with Jung-Moon he'll be back. I hope it's okay if he stays with you starting tonight."

"Yeah, sure." Yeon-joo had already explained to Jae-Kyung about Jung-Moon staying with them. Of course he was against it but Yeon-Joo was able to convince him to let Jung-Moon stay. After dinner Jae-Kyung left them alone without a word and did not show up at all.

Go-tak was about to leave but Yeon-Joo called him out "Dad, wait." Go-tak turned and she slowly wrapped her arms around him "I love you Dad." Go-tak smiled, she released him. She beamed at him, there was something about that smile that put people at ease. Go-tak gentle patted her head and said "I'll come again when I can." Then the four men walked out of the house.

"She trusts people too easily doesn't she? You think she knows… that she is sheltering a professional killer." said Wong-Cheol. "Probably not. If she knew she probably would have tried to hide him away from us." said Go-tak. "Damn that guy was fast even I couldn't catch up to his speed." said Tae-Soo annoyed." and I think he is watching us" Tae-Soo made a casual 360 degree turn as if he was playing around, his eyes scanned through exterior of the house, the exterior was lit by the moonlight which made it easier for his eye to he saw slight moment of a shadow on the curtains of one of the window with no lights. "Yup second floor." he said then he continued walking as if nothing had happened. "She doesn't know that he is capable of killing anyone but she definitely know he can hurt someone. The way she protected me, this is not the first time which means he must have attacked someone in the past. Probably her friends or men she brought home she did mention that he used chase everyone away. I don't think he will hurt her at least for now but I will make sure to keep an eye on him and try to find out why he is here… Isn't that why you asked her to let me stay here?" said Jung-Moon.

"Yeah, but be careful, this guy looks like someone who can make people disappear without a trace. He probably would have done the same to us if Yeon-Joo hadn't intervened." Jung-Moon nodded. "And if things go wrong make sure to keep my daughter safe." said Go-Tak. "I will." said Jung-Moon.

The van was waiting the gate with Inspector Yo at the drivers. "I'll try to have something arranged for you to run if things go wrong just in case." said Wong-choel. "I'll try and delay my return to prison and investigate through my connection and see if there is anything on this guy " said Tae-Soo. Go-Tak patted Jung-Moon's shoulder and entered the van. Tae-Soo slowly went close to Jung-Moons ears "And if you need a wing man you can always count me and Wong-Cheol." whispered Tae-Soo with a smirk. Yeon-Joo's face flashed on his mind and his jaw dropped wide open speechless. He was about to speak was cut off with a slap on his arm from Wong-Cheol. Then the two men sat in the can and left.

Jung-Moon went back inside he entered the living room again where she saw Yeon-Joo beaming at Jae-Kyung but he didn't care the smile was enough to bring a curve in his lips. Yeon-Joo noticed his at the corner and suddenly her face turned into a horrified one. She quickly turned away avoiding his eyes, this reaction greatly disappointed Jung-Moon. She wasn't going to smile at him then his eyes met Jae-Kyung's who was giving and intense glare. Jun-Moon's face darkened without him realizing it. Then his eyes fell back at Yeon-Joo's face turn pale, her eyes were so small, bloody red lips read slightly apart skin white as snow and black hair she was not anything as close to beautiful if her were to compare her to his ex-girlfriend and yet he could not take his eyes off of her she had grown into a woman, yeah she was no longer the kid he used to adore suddenly forgot all about Jae-Jyung. "I'll show you to your room." she suddenly interrupted. Jung-Moon flinched at her words then nodded. Yeon-Joo walked ahead and Jung-Moon followed her to the second floor, she opened the room for a large room. "This will be your room from now on, and if you need something that is my room you can call me." she pointed to the room on the opposite side. Jung-Moon nodded, Yeon-Joo was about to leave but he interrupted "I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital." he sincerely apologized.

Yeon-Joo dropped her jaw confusing Jung-Moon with her reaction.

 _Did I do something wrong_? Thought Jung-Moon. She looked speechless for a second. "It's fine…. I would have done the same I guess if I were you." she said stammering. There was an awkward silence in the hall way for a second until Yeon-Joo finally spoke up "Well good night then." Yeon-Joo bowed, turned and twisted the door nob to enter her room but was stopped. "Yeon-Joo." Jung-Moon called. He watched her mechanically turn back to him. "I don't have spare clothes."

"Don't worry I had some extra clothes I have left some of Oppa's clothes in the room for you and some other necessary items you can use them as you please." said Yeon-Joo. Jung-Moon nodded the two of them lingered at the hall was in silence few more seconds. Jung-Moon turned to enter "Lee Jung-Moon si." Yeon-Joo called. _Why is she addressing me like I'm some old man?_ Thought Jung-Moon. "Please avoid talking to Oppa. Just until he gets used to having you around." said Yeon-Joo awkwardly. Jung-Moon nodded "You can call me Oppa as well if you want." he said. "Pardon?... uh…We are not that close." she answered blankly. She was avoiding any eye contact with Jung-Moon.

"Oh…" said Jung-Moon. The two of them lingering around become more and more awkward with every passing second; Yeon-Joo quickly greeted him good night and disappeared behind the door.

 **XxXxX**

Jung-Moon woke up squinting and blinking his eye in the next morning, the sun was up. He looked around the room, remembered he was in Yeon-Joo's place. Then he looked at he empty bed beside him. He remembered being uncomfortable sleeping in the soft bed since he had been spending his nights at the hard bench of the old rundown church. So he moved to the floor in the middle of the night. He picked up the pillow and his blanket like a ball then shoved it on the bed then fixed it.

After finishing his morning business he came down stairs then opened the door to the kitchen. He heard a loud dropping sound of wooden spatula; apparently he had startled Yeon-Joo when he opened the door he walked towards Yeon-Joo and picked up the spatula then placed it beside the stove. Yeon-Joo had a surprised look on her face _Wait was she expecting him to be some jerk or something? He_ thought. May be it was because of the history Leader Oh and Jung-Moon shared, he sighed, patted her head with his hand "Don't worry I'm not some scumbag, Despite what happened between me and Leader Oh I don't hate him." he said, then he casually moved into the fridge looked around, took out some bread. "You seem to know your way around the house." Jae-Kyung she seemed to have entered the kitchen at some point. "Of course I have been here since yesterday." said Jung-Moon casually. However his answer did not seem to convince Jae-Kyung. "Oppa!" Yeon-Joo frowned at Jae-Kyung. Yeon-Joo turned off the stove and put all the food she had cooked into plastic boxes. "I've made lunch and dinner for you guys to eat, just heat them when you feel like eating, I won't be back for dinner I have a really long surgery to take care of." said Yeon-Joo. She took off her apron was about to reach the door when she turned back at Jae-Kyung. "And I need Lee Jung-Moon Si in one piece, Not even a scratch or a bruise on him" she warned. Then she walked out, Jae-Kyung frowned, his brows furrowed he gave a deadly glare to Jung-Moon. "I'm gonna make sure you leave this house be sure of it." Jung-Moon gave a dark glare back. "We'll see who will leave this house." He said and with a mocking smirk he left the kitchen himself.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading ('∀'●)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A man nervously stood infront of and house door in the middle of the night and said to himself "Come on all you gotta do is finish the job and you'll be rich." his breath was shaking. He took out a set of keys that shined between the black fingers that were covered with black glove, then he looked around to see if there was anyone nervously, his hands raised to fix his black cap that covered his head. Finally he took a deep breath behind the black mask he was wearing. He put the key into the keyhole and slowly entered the house. He then slipped a kitchen knife which he had hidden underneath his jacket. Slowly walked upstairs to another door in the house it was dark but moon light passing thought the window gave enough light for him to see an old man sleeping on bed. He slowly made his way to the man slipped one hand to muffle the sleeping old man suddenly the sleepy eyes opened but before the old man could react the knife stabbed his heart leaving his cry muffled under the hand. The victim grabbed the attacker's jacket near the arms but was stabbed couple of more times until the hands slipped and fell on the bed.

 **XxXxX**

Jung-Moon entered the house with a bag full of clothes he had brought from the church, when his phone rang. He took it out and looked at the number it was a number he had been waiting for a while now. He walked the stairs as pressed the phone icon and slide it to take the call. "Why are you picking up the phone so late." Came an irritated voice of a male from the other side of the phone.

"Get down to business Detective Ji I don't have time." Jung-Moon cut him. After Jung-Moon left prison three years ago he had no job no and he was penniless. However it seemed he was quiet famous among the police department since he had teamed up with Leader Go-Tak to solve cases. So one day a detective called him up for help in return he offered money Jung-Moon some money. After that a handful of them started calling him for his help, of course he couldn't say anything to anyone since it was illegal to investigate without a license, but he did tell Go-tak and the team who happily kept it a secret for him. "Bastard!" Detective Ji spat out. "Just cause I helped you get a few cases you think you-"

"First of all the reason you got promoted to a detective was because of the cases I solved for you second you still haven't paid me for my last case and the one whose helping is me. So unless you are here to pay don't call. I'm hanging up." said Jung-Moon dryly.

"Wait" Detective Ji finally gave in. "I'll pay. I'll pay for the last case and I need you to help me with a new case." Jung-Moon smirked. "Then I'll take advance for the new case as well." "What?" Detective Ji almost shouted. "Fine then I'm hanging up." said Jung-Moon. "Okay-Okay." he said. "Alright let's meet up send me the address." answered Jung-Moon. He pressed the icon on the phone screen to cut off the line by now he was infront of his room. He twisted the nob and entered then threw his bag on bed. His phone vibrated he turned on the screen to see a new message. He looked around then took out a container of talcum powder from his bag and spread it on the white floor of his room. Then he put the container on the table near the door closed it behind him and he left looking at the new message he had just received.

 **XxXxX**

Yeon-Joo washed her hands after her first surgery for the day. It had lasted for 8 hours which was not easy for her. She was hungry she quickly got dressed then moved to the cafeteria. She took the tray full of food and sad down. She was about to poke her food with food with her chopstick when she remembered Jung-Moon patting her head that morning. His behavior was so confusing she thought he would hate her but he was nice to her instead. He even apologized to her. "You can call me Oppa as well if you want." Memories from last night flashed. She sat infront of her food blankly for a few seconds then it suddenly hit her _No way he thinks of he as a little sister._ She thought. This did not make her happy was she that unattractive that he would think that way about her.

 **XxXxX**

Jung-Moon waited at an empty street with his hands in his jacket pocket, his back resting on the wall. Detective Ji walked to him looking around making sure no one followed him. It made him look so stupid as if he was some celebrity hiding from paparazzi but it was important since he was going to take Jung-Moon and civilian to investigate the crime scene. Then Detective Ji signaled him and Jung-Moon casually walked towards him.

The house had been sealed off with yellow tape all over the door warning not to enter was written on it with black letters. "It was a robbery and murder case" said Detective Ji. Jung-Moon looked at the door knob. There was sign of breaking in. The lead to the main hall that was attached to the living room that was left in a mess. there was a slight footprint on the floor everywhere, the design of the sole of the shoes was not clear, the shoes were worn out and they all came from one pair. Then he walked upstairs the footprint lead to the bedroom. Same prints came back out then down stairs,they appeared nowhere else on the floor. Jung-Moon entered the bedroom, the bed was covered in blood and a few drops on the floor "The victim's name was Park Joon Jae, age 52, recently on his way to get a divorce after cheating on his wife. The murder happened last night between 8-10 pm. Runs a popular restaurant few block away, despite his personal issue very good towards his staff. The last person to see him last night was one of his workers at the restaurant, Baek Sang hyun who was in charge of the storage last night. According to him victim left him the keys to make a list of ingredients that was delivered yesterday and came home at around 7 pm. The culprit was probably aware of his schedules and was planning to rob the victim and leave but he was home early so probably he got killed."

"Who reported to the police?"asked Jung-Moon.

"Same guy who saw the victim last time. The victim was very punctual for work always came before everyone. So witness called but no one received the call so he came home. rang the doorbell but there was no answer. He saw mess on the house through the window on the first floor so he called the police."

He made his way around the closet was wide open the safe that was inside the victim's closet was wide open with all the valuable missing and blood smeared all over it. The murdered opened the safe after the victim was killed. The victims mobile phone on the side box of the bed.

Jung-moon came back down stairs and looked around the living room again, Detective Ji watched him make his way. The trophy with the victims name were all on the floor including some show pieces as he made his way he saw the victims laptop on the floor.

"so what did you find?" asked Detective Ji who was holding a note pad in his hand to make sure he got everything Jung-Moon told him.

Jung-Moon lifted his hands "Payment first."

Detective Ji gaped "What?"

"I know you will walk out without paying again after the culprit is caught. So payment first." said Jung-Moon.

Detective Ji frowned but took out the money and gave it to him. "Here. It has both left over payment from the last case and the advance...SO?" He asked. Jung-Moon took the money and counted. He knew Detective was not someone to be trusted in the matter of money.

"The answer is pretty simple it's a murder disguised as a robbery..." stated Jung-Moon.

* * *

A/N: This is actually my first time writing a murder mystery and actually went through every thing i could find on murder mystery and robbery. I didn't' have much luck with it. I wasn't even sure if i could get this weeks chapter out. :(

Frankly speaking I was seriously scared to put in murder cases [fictional murder case nothing written here is real] since it might turn out sloppy.

One more thing that had been bothering me was what Yeon-Joo would look like after thinking pretty hard I decided she would be actress Kim Go-Eun but you are always free to make your own pick.

Finally Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Detective Ji gaped for a second "Are you sure?" he asked making sure he heard it correct.

"Yeah. Firstly robbery usually happens when there are less chances of getting caught. However it did not it happens when there are 8-10 pm which is the time when most of the neighborhood is still awake and home. " Detective Ji slowly nodded "That is true I noticed that as well."

"Second the door or windows none of them were broken or tampered with. The killer used the front door to come in and then go out. Probability is the killer had a spare key." Jung-Moon walked around the living room. "Laptop and the victim's phone were not taken."

"So What happened then last night?" asked Detective Ji.

"The culprit must have been following the victim for a while. Last night the victim came back home early. The culprit waits for him to fall asleep cause he wants to do things quietly. After all the lights are turned off the culprit enters the house then goes straight to the bedroom upstairs." Jung-Moon walks upstairs to the bedroom. He points to the bed "The killer stabs the victim to death then opens the safe takes everything inside it then goes straight down stairs. He makes a mess to make it look like a robbery then walks out of the house."

Detective Ji thought for a moment "Then I'll start by interrogating all the staffs in the restaurant then his girlfriend and ex-wife. See if anyone has any sort of grudge against him."

"Also ask them if there were any suspicious people following him around." said Jung-Moon. He was still looking around the room when his eyes fell in a small tip of paper peeking out of one of his coat pocket in the open closet. Jung-Moon carefully took it out. It was a slip for purchase of a couple rings. It dated a week back. "Was the victim wearing any ring?" asked Jung-Moon. "No." answered the Detective. "Then get a photo or a copy of the design of the ring form the store where it was purchased. Ask the store if the victim had mentioned who it was for. Also don't forget to question his workers about these rings." said Jung-Moon. Detective nodded his head and jotted all the points on the note pad he was carrying. After that Jung-Moon head down stairs "Call me if you are done with these things and bring the recordings of interrogation and autopsy report with you." said Jung-Moon, again the detective only nodded and Jung-Moon headed out of the house.

 **XxXxXxX**

Jung-Moon stood at the store it was raining it was a few minutes away from yeon-Joo's house. He was watching the empty street when a pair of bare legs half way up to the thighs appeared soaked in the rain, heal shoes hung on one hand, black umbrella on the other, hiding the face if the wearer. The woman stopped in front of him, the umbrella lifted slowly revealing slightly parted red lips. So beautiful Jung didn't even blink as he watched the rain dripping down the umbrella as it revealed a bright, slightly surprised face. He watched the woman as her lips moved his mind registered every bit of movement in her face, her voice that called out. It was like a dream he did not want to get out of. The voice grew louder "Lee Jung-Moon shi? Mr. Lee Jung-Moon? MR. LEE JUNG-MOON!" The spell that hypnotized him broke. "YE-Yeah?" he stammered.

"I said don't you have an umbrella?" Yeon-Joo's clueless face staring at him was beautiful at the same time dangerous to. "No." he answered. He needed to get a grip of himself or he might just get attached to her. He was here for work and he needed to stay focused.

Yeon-Joo smiled gently "wanna share?" she lifted the umbrella, Jung-Moon nodded. sharing the umbrella wouldn't hurt at least that was what he thought. Took the umbrella from her hand and they started to walk away from the store on the empty street. "What happened to your shoes?" he asked, looking at the pair of shoes on her hand. "The heals broke." she answered. "What about car?"

"I wanted to walk on the rain, I like it. Beside it gives me more reason to stay away from home." Jung-Moon gave a confused look. "Please Don't get it wrong I like Jae-Kyung Oppa. It's just that sometimes I just want to stay away from him. I guess it's tiring to be protected all the time." Yeon-Joo was in some sort of deep thought.

Jung-Moon playfully smiled and asked "Wanna run away with me then?"

Yeon-Joo stopped walking Jung-Moon stopped a few steps away from her. Confused he walked back to make sure she did not get soaked in the rain. She looked at him with disturbed eyes "Who are you?-I .. I mean have we met before?" she asked.

 **XxXxXxX**

Jung-Moon ran after a teenager "Yeon-Joo, Yeon-Joo listen to me…" he grabbed her arm but she jerked it away. She wasn't looking his way she was mad seriously mad at him. "They said there was nothing to look for anymore it was an accident. They are going to order the case to be closed as an accident. There is no evidence… Maybe they are right.. maybe it was and hallucination from the accident." Jung-Moon tried to explain.

"My mind made it up because of my survivor's guilt. Isn't that what you are trying to tell me? Like everyone else. How many time do I have to tell you. THERE WAS ANOTHER PERSON THERE. AFTER THE CAR CRASHED THAT GUY GOT ME OUT AND BURNED THE CAR WITH MY PARENTS IN IT! Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" Yeon-Joo screamed. The whole conversation was driving Jung-Moon nuts. "Then why wasn't there any evidence?" he asked. "My uncle must have covered it up. He has all the money, he can do whatever he likes."

Jung-Moon her behavior exasperated him. "Listen to me-"

"NO!" her eyes were blood shoot red, tears rolling down her cheeks. He needed to calm down and talk to her properly.

"Okay then we'll talk some other time. When you have calmed down."

"No. We won't be talking anymore. I don't ever want to see you again. Please…. if you don't believe me then please do me a favor, leave me alone. I'll find out the truth on my own." said Yeon-Joo. Jung-Moon tried to stop her. "You are the person who is hurting me the most damn it why don't you get it!" she screamed like a mad woman. This shocked Jung-Moon for a second then Yeon-Joo ran away after that He had no more strength left in him to follow her.

 **XxXxXxX**

The two of them stood silently with nothing but the sound of the rain. Looked at his face it had a pained expression for a few seconds. "No… We have never met before." he answered.

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading :)


End file.
